<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysterion x Chaos ~ oneshot by Rocky_Stone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367087">Mysterion x Chaos ~ oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Stone/pseuds/Rocky_Stone'>Rocky_Stone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butters loves Hello Kitty, Canon Age, M/M, MyChaos, Stephen Stotch is a dick, a little Creek not much, bunny - Freeform, i hope the end is alright, only Mysterion understands Chaos, sorry i couldn't think of a creative title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Stone/pseuds/Rocky_Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the other kids, he's just Butters, the little pussy who thinks he's a supervillain. Mysterion is the only one who really understands Chaos. And he's the only one who knows how to handle him. (MysterionxChaos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mysterion x Chaos ~ oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this AGES ago and made some tweaks now before posting it. I believe Mysterion is the only hero who can empathize with Chaos' pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That son of a bitch!”</p>
<p>The Freedom Pals were all watching Coon Vision, The Coon himself cursing as he noticed something on the screen.<br/>
“It’s just a weather report.” Toolshed said flatly.<br/>
“Yeah, fatass, are you pissed off that it’s snowing for the millionth time?” Super Craig asked, completely expressionless.<br/>
“Not that, you assholes!” The Coon pointed a fake clawed finger to the screen, “Clearly my raccoon-like eyesight has noticed something you buttholes didn’t!”<br/>
“Raccoons have terrible eyesight, dumbass.” The Human Kite said bluntly. Mysterion scowled in the corner, unsure whether he should resent that; as The Coon possessed copies of his eyeballs.<br/>
“Then why am I the only one who noticed---HIM!?” Coon fiercely stabbed the screen, accidentally chipping it with his fake claw.</p>
<p>Human Kite walked closer to the screen, before noticing what his fat comrade had seen.</p>
<p>“Professor Chaos?” he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mysterion’s eyes widened a little as the rest of the Freedom Pals gathered closer to the screen.</p>
<p>Professor Chaos was frantically running back and forth past the camera, his arms full of cue cards.<br/>
“HAHA!” he laughed triumphantly, “N-now you silly news people will forget what you’re supposed to say! A-and then you’ll make fools a’ yourselves on TV!! Hahahah!” he cackled before running out of the building.<br/>
“That kid does realise those are the ones we already used, right?” one guy asked.</p>
<p>The Freedom Pals all glared at the screen, The Coon dramatically whirling around, swooping his red cape and pointing forward.<br/>
“Coon and Friends, we have a mission!” he called out, alerting the other superheroes.<br/>
“We’re Freedom Pals now, lardbutt.” Mysterion said gruffly. The Coon scoffed.<br/>
“Whatever, underwear bumpkin.”</p>
<p>“We have a shortage of teammates today.” Toolshed pointed out, “Call Girl is hanging out with her friends, Tupperware has homework, Mosquito’s grounded, Fastpass and Doctor Timothy are at the Special Olympics and Captain Diabetes didn’t want to come today. What are we gonna do if we need backup?”</p>
<p>Everyone went silent.</p>
<p>“Dude, it’s fucking BUTTERS!” Human Kite exclaimed. All the boys broke out into laughter. All except Mysterion.</p>
<p>“Alright men, let’s go!!” The Coon ran upstairs and out into the street, the other boys following.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The sky was dim as the sun began to set. Super Craig took Wonder Tweek’s hand as the group searched for Professor Chaos.</p>
<p>“WE KNOW YOU’RE HERE, BUTTERS!!!” The Coon called out gruffly.</p>
<p>Toolshed and Human Kite looked down all the gutters while Super Craig and Wonder Tweek checked inside all the mailboxes. Mysterion was glaring up at the building tops, trying to catch sight of Professor Chaos’ aluminum foil helmet, or his green cape, or that distinctive blond tuft of hair. But he saw nothing.<br/>
Mysterion was so focused on trying to find Chaos that he almost got run over by an ice-cream van. He quickly dodged, snapping back to reality as he heard the Coon wailing out in anger as he desperately chased the van out of sight.</p>
<p>“Well there goes Cartman.” Human Kite said, completely unfazed, his eyes half closed as he continued helping his friends search for their sworn enemy.</p>
<p>Toolshed and Human Kite met up with Super Craig and Wonder Tweek on the sidewalk, noticing Mysterion peering into a narrow alleyway.</p>
<p>“What is it, Mysterion?” asked Human Kite.<br/>
“I found him.” Mysterion answered calmly without taking his eyes off the blond, “He hasn’t noticed us yet.”<br/>
“What’s he doing?” asked Toolshed.<br/>
“He’s just sitting there looking disheartened.” Mysterion replied.<br/>
“Does he still have the cue cards?” asked Super Craig.<br/>
“Yeah. They’re all just strewn about on the ground.”<br/>
“If he’s sitting there looking sad, maybe he’s given up!” Human Kite smiled, “Let’s go accept his surrender.”<br/>
“But what if it’s a trap!?” Wonder Tweek panicked, “He could be acting dispirited to lure us in, and then he’ll unleash his chaos minions--!!”<br/>
“Tweek….” Super Craig almost began to lecture him, before remembering what Heidi Turner had taught him.<br/>
“Alright honey, how about we go back to your house now and drink some hot decaf and talk about our feelings?” Super Craig affectionately rubbed Wonder Tweek’s shoulder, taking his hand and walking off into the sunset.</p>
<p>Toolshed and Human Kite stared after the two as they disappeared out of sight.<br/>
“Excuse me, are we not in the middle of a crisis right now!?!?” Human Kite exclaimed.<br/>
“Just let them go. I wouldn’t call it a crisis anyway.” Toolshed shrugged.<br/>
“I would expect Cartman to bail on us, but Craig and Tweek too!?” Human Kite was becoming frustrated.<br/>
“Dude, Craig’s a dick too.” Toolshed said before noticing that Mysterion had been staring at Professor Chaos for several minutes by this point.<br/>
“So are we gonna send someone in first, or are we all just gonna ambush him?” Toolshed whispered.<br/>
“We should just go get his dad to ground him.” Human Kite answered, “He scares Butters more than any of us do.”<br/>
“Kenny, what do you think?” asked Toolshed, turning to their leader.</p>
<p>Mysterion didn’t answer. He hadn’t even been listening to Stan and Kyle. He was too busy watching Chaos, the poor blond kid sobbing as he buried his face in his cape.<br/>
The hooded superhero turned to face his comrades.</p>
<p>“Ok. I got this. Shed, Kite, you two can go home.” he said, his voice strangely serene.<br/>
“You sure you don’t need our help?” asked Kite.<br/>
“If anyone should risk getting ambushed by Professor Chaos, it’s me.”<br/>
“Kenny, that immortality thing is just a game, dude!” Toolshed raised his voice slightly.<br/>
“Both of you go home NOW.” Mysterion glared at them, his glowing purple eyes catching both boys off guard.</p>
<p>Toolshed and Human Kite glanced at each other before deciding to just listen to their mysterious friend.</p>
<p>“Alright, see ya tomorrow Kenny.” Shed was still slightly confused at his hooded friend’s volatility, but he turned and walked away, departing the area, his super best friend walking alongside him.</p>
<p>Mysterion turned back around to peer down the alley. He slowly squeezed through and approached Professor Chaos, keeping a nonthreatening demeanour.<br/>
Chaos looked up, hearing the footsteps coming closer. Mysterion’s eyes flashed with guilt when he saw the scar on Chaos’ eye, an everlasting reminder of what he’d done to him long ago.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Mysterion….” Professor Chaos sounded disheartened, “I-it’s alright…...I surrender….”<br/>
“Chaos, what happened?” Mysterion asked, his expression softening, something which was rare for the edgy immortal.<br/>
“I can’t do anything right!” Chaos exclaimed, “These cue cards I stole were the ones the news people already used!”</p>
<p>He wrapped himself up in his cape, looking away from the cloaked superhero.</p>
<p>“I’m no good at bein’ a good person, a-an’ I’m no good at bein’ a bad one either….” he murmured.<br/>
“Chaos, you are a good person.” Mysterion walked around him to look him in the face, “You’re not the bad guy here. It's the world that can't do anything right.”<br/>
“Kenny, I’m just like these cue cards! I’ve been used and tossed around and shat on!!” Chaos cried out, “Even if I’m a good person, what good does it do!? Nobody even gives a darn when I try to do good around here! Sometimes I just wish I could disappear!”</p>
<p>Mysterion stopped and looked down.</p>
<p>“Butters…..” he said, his tone soft and empathetic, his voice reverting to his regular, child voice.<br/>
“I do all my chores and try my hardest to get good grades, and yet still I can’t get what I....” Butters sniffled, mumbling incoherently.</p>
<p>Kenny stepped closer to Butters and affectionately rubbed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I understand.” he continued speaking in his child voice, “I know what it’s like to feel unnoticed. I know what it’s like to feel like nobody gives a shit.”</p>
<p>He looked into Butters’ aqua blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I know I don’t really talk to you much, but I want you to know that I do care about you. You’re not alone.”<br/>
“Kenny….” Butters’ eyes welled up with tears.<br/>
“No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be here. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Butters nodded, choking up as he forced a smile.</p>
<p>“Now come on. I’ll take you home and clean up this mess.” Mysterion looked around at the cue cards all over the ground.<br/>
He helped Chaos stand up. Chaos sniffled as he took Mysterion’s gloved hands.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Mysterion asked, noticing the sadness in Chaos’ blue eyes.<br/>
“O-ohh….n-nothing….y-you’ll think it’s lame…” Chaos stifled his tears, “I-it’s just that the reason I did all this tonight was b-because my mom and dad don’t want to buy me a Hello Kitty plushie…..I asked if it costs too much...a-and my dad s-said I sh-shouldn’t be playing with girls’ toys!!”</p>
<p>Chaos wailed into Mysterion’s chest as the purple-clad superhero embraced the aluminum-clad supervillain in his arms. Mysterion hugged Chaos, stroking his green caped back.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to what that asshole Stephen says, ok Chaos?” Mysterion said gruffly, a hint of resentment in his voice, “I’ll take care of everything, alright Butters?”</p>
<p>Professor Chaos smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mysterion.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you Kenny…” he smiled, tears flowing down his cheeks with happiness.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Butters arrived home later that night. He expected his dad to storm out, yell at him and ground him, but he saw no sign of his parents.</p>
<p>“M-mom….d-d-dad…?” his voice trembled cautiously.</p>
<p>Stephen and Linda both walked into the room, trembling, their faces petrified.</p>
<p>“Y-yes….Butters…..” Linda looked horrified, “G-go on up to bed sweetie….”</p>
<p>She and Stephen left the room, still in a trance of fear. Butters was confused but continued on his way upstairs.</p>
<p>When he arrived in his room, his blue eyes widened with delight when he saw what was on his bed. A brand new Hello Kitty plushie was laying against his pillow. Butters jumped onto his bed, feeling overjoyed as he seized the toy in his hands.</p>
<p>“WOOPEE!!” he squealed with happiness, rubbing it against his face with joy, “Wh-what got them to change their minds!?” he felt elated as he rolled around on his bed with it.</p>
<p>Downstairs, Stephen and Linda were staring at their shelf of videotapes, horrified, as Stephen put another tape on the shelf.</p>
<p>“That mystery kid keeps giving us these tapes….” Stephen backed away slowly, “How can he be…..dead, and yet….alive….?”<br/>
“Why would somebody…..film themselves in such a manner…..?” Linda’s face was white as a sheet, “And..subject anyone to that imagery….?”</p>
<p>She and Stephen continued staring at the shelf. Then, Stephen spoke.</p>
<p>“There must be some...twisted up demon watching over our boy…..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>